fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Deschain/Tropes
A-G Absurdly Sharp Blade: She’s a fan of deadly, razor-sharp blades, preferring her personal black katana. Her sword is so sharp, that it split the coupler between an engine car and the rest of a train in a single, well-placed strike. When push comes to shove, she can further improve the sword’s cutting power by fueling it with magic. When she does that, even the aura the sword seems to give off his stupidly sharp. Even without a sword in hand, she uses her Darkness Dragon's Talons and Wingbeat spells to create razor-sharp blades. Badass Longcoat: Wears one as part of her typical outfit. If she chooses, the lower half can be unzipped and removed to make a badass jacket. Battle Aura: She gains a pretty sinister-looking one whenever she starts to lose her sanity. The more enraged she becomes, the thicker and more wild it becomes, shrouding her in darkness. Berserk Button: Whoo boy, she has a number of them. In order from most to least destructive we have; Harming, threatening or insulting her new family, forcing someone into slavery and finally insinuating that Dragon Slayer magic is a good thing (with only Maria getting a pass, and even then just barely). Break the Cutie: Her backstory in a nutshell. The end result of all that breaking? A stoic badass persona masking the frightened child, hellbent on taking all that oppression and sorrow out on the one who inflicted it in the first place. The mere mention of what happened to her has led to no less than three accusations of implications of a certain thing... Child Prodigy: She's able to quickly learn new concepts in a matter of minutes and readjust her understanding of things accordingly, especially during combat. While training with Victor, she rapidly adapts and shores up weaknesses in her fighting style. Curb-Stomp Battle: Suffers one early on to Victor, losing without being able to put up much of an offense or defense, showing her just how utterly outclassed she is by a properly trained mage. Cute Little Fangs: Comes with being a Dragon Slayer. Death Glare: Delivers one hell of one towards Darius when he started manipulating Maria through Charm Magic, and again when he presses more of her berserk buttons. Dark Is Not Evil: Her magic may be black, purple and embody the nature of what would be considered darkness magic, but the nature of it doesn’t imply a single thing about her personality. In fact, she only uses darker magics because that’s all she has. Dark Magical Girl: Justified to hell and back, probably twice over, minus the whole evil/rival to the Magical Girl bit, making her a variant of the classic DMG trope. Defrosting Ice Queen: Word of God states that this trope, coupled with liberally watching Black Rock Shooter are some of the biggest reasons the character exists. In-universe, she gradually warms up to the concept of a family, although one must really feel bad for the ones who have to help her defrost. Don't You Dare Pity Me!: Although in more recent chapters Morgan's grown away from this trope, early on it was the source of her stoic nature, seeing the need for sympathy as a sort of weakness. Emotionless Girl: An after-effect of her harsh upbringing. Months living with the Alexanders has sort of helped her gain a sense of emotion, although she more often remains behind her stoic facade out of habit. Fragile Speedster: She’s lightning quick and can dish out quite a bit of damage, but her most glaring weakness is that especially compared to her opponents, she lacks the means to withstand a massive amount of damage. H-P Meaningful Name/Shout-Out: Given the author’s love of legends and stories of old, this comes standard. The name Morgan pays homage to the mythological sorceress Morgan (or Morgana) Le Fey. Her surname, however, doesn’t have an obvious mythological connection, instead referencing the protagonist of the Dark Tower novels by Stephen King, who is said in-story to be a descendant of King Arther, Morgan Le Fey’s half-brother and legendary British king. Little Miss Badass: Don't be fooled by her unassuming appearance, Morgan can and will show herself to be a threat to anyone, especially people who threaten her family, Q-Z Sacrificed Basic Skill For Awesome Training: Although calling her training awesome in any capacity would be the hight of folly, thanks to Jadow’s “parenting", she’s as dangerous as they come but has a hard time expressing any emotion. Waif-Fu: Her natural speed and her deadly magic combined make for a sadistic combination that easily makes up for the fact she doesn't have the raw physical strength to deal with foes outright, with her dark spells often taking on bladed forms, allowing her to absolutely thrash just about anyone that moves against her. What Is This Thing You Call Love?: Most of her character arc is devoted to her figuring out the answer.